


1991

by bluelinerr



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Detroit Red Wings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, National Hockey League, not much hockey involved it's just Feelings, sergei is just shy but in Love, takes place in 96 through 97
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelinerr/pseuds/bluelinerr
Summary: The minute Sergei came to play hockey in Detroit, he knew he was getting himself in over his head. None of the new luxuries he was gifted with could prepare the young Russian for falling for his new team's captain in a matter of days.
Relationships: Sergei Fedorov/Steve Yzerman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is fiction, please don't read if you feel uncomfortable or if you know anyone in this story etc etc etc
> 
> this is more of a set up chapter but sometimes it be like that
> 
> "мой брат" = my brother

The minute Sergei came to play hockey in Detroit, he knew he was getting himself in over his head. None of the new luxuries he was gifted with could prepare the young Russian for falling for his new team's captain in a matter of days. 

There were so many things about Steve that lured Sergei in, especially at his young age while being in a brand new city. Steve was always so calm and collected and from the minute Sergei arrived, he never felt out of place or like an outsider near him. There was a level of trust and ease Sergei had around him from the start, more than he did with anyone at the team at that point in his life. 

But Sergei's broken English and anxieties of the unknown forced him to conceal whatever feelings he had growing. It was just a silly crush, nothing serious, according to him. No one would ever need to know, least of all Steve. Making the transition to a new country and learning Detroit's system was already a fully loaded task and those kinds of distractions seemed reckless to him. So Sergei decided the best option was to bottle those feelings as they surely would evaporate over time. 

Expect they didn't. Sergei's first year with the team gave him butterflies whenever he saw Steve or was on the ice with him during a game or practice. It was manageable though as long as he didn’t dwell on them or think too much about him. 

By the end of the 92 season, things were only seeming to increase. The sense of control Sergei had was all but gone every time he was near him. His dark wavy hair paired with dim yet soulful eyes above his chiseled jawline had Sergei feeling unhinged day by day. All he wanted to do anymore was pull him by the collar of the jersey and kiss him until there wasn’t any air left in his lungs. Steve seemed to be obvious though, which Sergei appreciated while still feeling hopeless. 

The addition of Konstantinov was a welcoming one as Sergei found himself a best friend with ease. The closer those two grew together as friends, the more Sergei was beginning to trust him and feel safe enough to let Vladdie know how he was feeling about their captain. 

A few months after Vladdie had become a Wing, Sergei confessed to him about how he had accidentally fallen for Yzerman the day he laid eyes on him. Vladdie was thrilled, of course, beaming that not only did Sergei was practically in love but that he trusted him enough to tell his secret to him. Sergei knew Vladdie would respect his wishes to keep it unknown to anyone else, he was secretly hoping somehow he would wake up and his feelings would disappear and life would be a little easier, but he knew in his heart that wasn’t going to happen. 

The next 3 seasons drove him head over heels. What turned into a harmless crush developed into a security blanket. Russians belonging in the NHL wasn’t a popular opinion, and even a few of his fellow teammates seemed skeptical, but he always felt protected with Steve. Like he belonged there. He belonged with him. The amount of trust and respect they had for each other was an everyday occurrence that Sergei didn’t have a great deal of early in his career. 

It was hard for Sergei watching the Wings turn into a top team in the NHL but fail to bring a championship back to Detroit. He couldn’t imagine the pressure Steve was feeling, being in the top leadership role and having valuable years of his career tick by without his name engraved on the cup. There were countless times he just wanted to come clean in hopes Steve felt slightly the same way and he could just be there for him in ways no one else could. 

He wanted to be the one Steve could come to with his problems, about life or hockey or both. Sergei wanted to be the one Steve trusted the most, the shoulder to learn on, the extra support when needed. As much as he wanted to wrap his fingers in his hair and feel his hot breath on his lips, Sergei couldn’t escape the overwhelming desire in him to want Steve around full time. Call it a partner, boyfriend, whatever may be - he just wanted him. 

1995 is when his troubles really began when Larionov was brought in as the fifth Russian to join Vladdie, Slava, and Kozlov. Vladdie knew Sergei better than anyone else on the team and he feared it wouldn't be long until the same could be said about his new teammates as they became all the more wiser to the feelings he was trying to keep under control for years. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust any of them, it just felt more out of control the more people were aware. 

It was the tenth of January in the new year of 1996 and Detroit came into Dallas to beat the Stars 4-0 that night. Like after many victorious nights, most of the team found themselves at one of the local bars celebrating. 

Except Sergei was sitting at the bar, alone, working on his fifth beer of the night when Igor took the spot next to him. “Someone sitting here?” 

With a shake of his head, Sergei told him no. 

“Why are you sitting here all alone?” 

Sergei shrugged. “No reason.”

In reality, seeing Steve across the bar conversing with Shanny sparked jealousy in him. Shanny could always make anyone laugh, especially with a few drinks in their system. Seeing Steve glued to him and what he had to say was too much for Sergei to handle tonight, hence the distance he created for himself accompanied with the alcohol. 

“Come,” Igor said, signaling to the table where he, Kozlov, and Slava were sitting. “Join us.” 

Looking at the table stacked with empty bottles of beer and a tray of chips, Sergei knew that it would be better for him to go socialize with his good friends instead of sitting in his irrational sorrows. 

“If you don’t want to accompany us, the least you can do is tell him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Steve. Tell him how you feel,” Igor said gently. 

“I don’t- I don’t know what you’re t-talking about.”

“I’ve noticed it from the minute I arrived here, Sergei,” Igor spoke with a slight smile. “The way you look at him, the way you feel ease when he is around. You seem to only feel that around him or other Russians. It wasn’t hard to piece together.” 

“I’ll just embarrass myself,” Sergei was speaking into his drink. “He doesn’t feel the same.” 

“Are you so certain?” 

Sergei looked up from his drink to see Igor staring intently at him. “Are you?” 

“мой брат,” Igor had a hand on Sergei’s shoulder now. “If you speak now, when? Take the chance, at least you will no for certain and save yourself years of wondering.” 

In his heart, Sergei knew he was right. He had bottled his feelings so far down that over time he felt distant from Steve during some stretches of the season. The idea of confessing his feelings wasn’t foriegn to him; they had only increased these past years. Sergei decided he would rather face the sharp impact of rejection than further years of unreturned longing. 

Sergei finished the night with Russian teammates, enjoying their company and keeping his mind off of the anxiety that was building in his stomach. He would tell Steve tomorrow morning over breakfast, as he already left the bar and was probably soon to be asleep. That gave him a little time to prep and figure out how to phrase it to him too. 

Sergei arrived back at their hotel in Dallas around midnight filled with an extra ounce of confidence. But he realized he didn’t know which room was his yet as he went straight to the bar before grabbing a room key or finding out who his roommate for the night was. 

“I think I need to check in,” Sergei arrived at the front desk. 

The hotel receptionist took his information and quickly found the set of rooms designated for the visiting teams, including his own on the second floor. “Your room is 214, there’s an elevator right around the corner and your luggage was dropped off earlier this afternoon.”

“Thanks,” Sergei said, taking the card. “Do you know who I’m sharing with?” 

The lady at the front desk once again looked at the check in data and found the rooming information. “It says here that Mr. Yzerman is also in 214.” 

Sergei muttered another thanks before his heart completely froze. He had never shared a room with Steve before in his multi-year career with the Wings. He was often put with another Russian or European unless someone specially asked for a fellow teammate. 

_Oh._ Sergei’s heart did a cartwheel. 

This meant that Steve had asked for Sergei specifically.


	2. chapter two

Sergei was sure his heart was going to pound out of his chest as he made his way to his room. Staring at the 214 plaque on the door, he knew he had to keep to his plan. This just made things easier, right? It would just be him and Steve, no need to worry about being interrupted or overhead. 

Scanning the card and entering the room, Steve was sprawled out on one of the beds, already dressed for the night. “There you are! Hope you don’t mind that I took bed near the window.” 

“Not at all,” Sergei found his stuff by the accommodating neatly made bed. “What time did you get in?” 

“Bout an hour ago,” Steve said with a yawn. “Just been flipping through the TV channels waiting for you. Nothing good on though.” 

“You didn’t have to do that.” 

“I don’t mind,” Steve’s gentle tone put him at slight ease before Sergei remembered why he was even here in the first place. 

“Did you... “ his eyes found a new interest on the floor. “Request to switch rooms with someone?” 

A half smile appeared on Steve’s face. “I did. Drapes snores anyways, I could use the change.”

“Not that I mind, c-cause I don’t mind, but w-why?” 

“You don’t have to be nervous,” Steve had this ability where he could always read him. “You’ve just been so distant the past few weeks. Trapping you in a hotel room was probably extreme but I just want to make sure you’re okay.” 

Distance was something Sergei felt like he had to do from time to time. To keep himself in check with reality and have some sense of control over his affections. It usually wasn’t much, just him not being as talkative or his usual self and keeping a lower profile. But distance seemed like an untenable concept as Sergei stood there with a buzz looking at the man he’d secretly wanted for years - and he was staring right back. 

Steve’s heart was pounding. Ever since Sergei joined the organization, he gravitated towards the older Canadian and those actions had never gone unnoticed. Steve knew, in reality, that Sergei might have had a little bit of a thing for him. But confronting him with a potential baby crush when he was already going through the stress of leaving his country, family, friends, and facing prejudice the minute he skated seemed minor and unnecessary. 

But Sergei _was_ cute. He was like this lost puppy when he came over and Steve got to see firsthand how he developed into the superstar he now was. He saw him shake off his nerves, gain confidence he kept telling Sergei he had, and become the best player he had the fortune to play with. He had become a great friend despite the nagging hunch that they could probably be more if he only made the first move. But again, Steve didn’t want to overload him or embarrass himself if he was overthinking things. 

It was the start of this season that Steve knew. He knew there was this connection he felt towards Sergei that he didn’t feel with anyone else on the team, or ever, actually. There was a sense of admiration and pride and comfort associated with Sergei that Steve slowly embraced. He wanted to be the one Sergei could rely on when he needed it but more than just the traditional friend way. That craving was becoming stronger and stronger by each passing day.

Steve finally comprehended his feelings when Sergei his first goal of the new season just a few months ago. After years of simply thinking _yeah, he’s kind of adorable,_ he knew his infatuation had spiraled out of his reach. He wanted nothing more than just to skate over to him after scoring, run his fingers through his wavy blond hair, and wrap his arm around his upper back as he pulled him in for a long kiss. 

It was love in its purest form. He just needed to tell him now. 

“I think I need to finally let you know something,” Steve said. 

“I need to tell you something,” Sergei switched topics. 

“Okay, well, since I trapped you in here with me, why don’t you go first?” 

“No, no, you first. I insist.” 

“Alright. I need your advice,” Steve said with a deep breath. “I think it took me a while to understand, but I know now that I’m falling for someone on the team.” 

Sergei’s heart sank into his stomach. He had no idea who it could be but it obviously wasn’t him. The feeling of numbness started to creep into his body and he stood there speechless. Part of him didn’t even want to know who the guy was but it would drive him crazy if he had to guess. He desperately wanted to run away to compose himself but he had to carry on as normal. 

“Do you think I should tell him?” Steve snapped him out of his sudden downfall. 

“No. Yes. No. Maybe.” 

“Sergei?” 

“Who-who is it?” Sergei could barely whisper. 

“Does it matter?” 

“No, I suppose not. Lucky guy, whoever he is. You should tell him.” Sergei was pacing footsteps back towards the door. He needed to get some fresh air while the situation could sink into him and he could figure out how to handle it properly. He needed to scream, maybe even sob. There was no way he could tell him now and face that level of rejection but he had no idea what the hell to do next. 

“Sergei, wait, come back please,” Steve noticed his hand was already on the doorknob. 

“I just need a few minutes-” 

“Sergei. It’s you. I like you.” 

All the air in the Sergei’s lungs vanished. “Me?” 

“Yeah, you. The guy I’m falling for is you.” 

“Me…” Sergei muttered to himself. He stood there for a moment to comprehend the turn of his emotions and take in what he just heard. After all these years, Steve felt the same? It seemed too good to be true but Steve was standing there, trying to mask the concern on his face, telling him what Sergei could only imagine in his dreams. 

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same,” Steve spoke again, but this time softly, like a shell of himself. “I just decided you deserved to know since-” 

“How long?” 

“How long since what?” 

“How long have you felt this way?” Sergei walked back up to him. He was only about a foot away from him now, staring directly into his eyes. 

“A while,” Steve returned his gaze. “A long time, actually.” 

Standing there and soaking in everything that just transpired, the realization finally sank into Sergei’s heart and core. After so many countless games, practices, seasons - the thing he wanted more than anything else was finally a reality. He had wanted Steve for so long and now he was standing there telling Sergei he wanted him back. 

“Sergei?” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Steve nodded slightly but couldn’t get the word yes out before Sergei was on him. His hand found the back of Steve’s head and gripped his hair to pull him into his lips. Steve did the same, interlocking his fingers in Sergei’s hair and following the rhythm he set. The adrenaline ran through both of them as they parted their lips to keep pressing for more. 

There was a raw emotion shared between the both of them as they both used their remaining free hands to grip the other shirts. The sense of closeness mixed with the long desired delivery had neither one of them wanting to let go. 

Even though Sergei didn’t express it in words, Steve knew he must have felt the same. The eagerness and intensity Sergei was alluding said everything and more. They could talk about it later anyways, this moment wasn’t for words anyways. 

As if time had stopped right there, as they stood propped against each other like they’d never been hesitant about their feelings in the first place. Every nervous feeling that had been bottled up between the two had washed away the minute Sergei’s opened mouthed, soft kiss overtook Steve. 

It was better than Steve or Sergei could have ever made up in their heads. Heat rushed into Sergei’s cheeks when they broke apart and Steve was there in front of him with a smirk and wide eyes, like he was already desperate for more. Sergei's half-closed eyes were now wide open and it didn't take long before they glanced towards the bed. 

“Is that what you want?” Steve followed his sight. 

“Only for half a decade.” 

“That long, huh?” 

“Don’t tease me now,” Sergei said, already frantic to unbutton his shirt. 

It was Steve’s turn to take charge now. Sergei happily obliged as he was tossed on the bed with his clothes soon to be disregarded. Steve crawled on top of him, taking a minute to scan his exposed body with his own two eyes. 

He could recognize that as enthusiastic Sergei was, it was both their first time with another guy, and there was a mutual bundle of nerves. “We don’t have to do this right now if you don’t want to.” 

Grabbing the collar of Steve’s shirt, Sergei pulled him down so his face was close to his again. “I’m ready, Stevie.” 

“I got you, okay?” 

“Are you going to show me then?” 

A sly grin popped up on Steve’s face as he slowly, perhaps teasingly, removed his own clothes and moved his mouth dangerously close to Sergei’s erection. “You have no idea.”


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Утро" = good morning
> 
> i don't have song inspirations for chapters but if i did... alexa play boyfriend by btr

Waking up in Steve’s arms to the sound of the hotel alarm clock going off reminded Sergei that the previous night wasn’t some cruel dream of his. With the sun starting to peek through the drapes and into the room, Sergei knew he couldn’t hit the snooze option as they had to be on a bus in an hour to head to the airport. 

He does hit the snooze button, not to grab some extra sleep, but to appreciate the view he has found himself involved with. Steve was still fast asleep with his head on the pillow but his left arm was outstretched across Sergei and his left leg was still intertwined with his after they’d fallen asleep that way. 

Seeing the peace and comfort that over swept Steve was a moment Sergei could cling onto for as long as he could hold it. Everything, at least to Sergei, felt perfect last night. While maybe there was a more ideal scenario in his head of how his confession could have gone, he never quite imagined it would be Steve who ultimately made the first move and progressed things as quickly as he did. 

Maybe it was the few years he had on Sergei. The extra level of maturity and confidence Steve possessed made it slightly less stressful to initiate things. Deep down, both of them were just glad and relieved things went as smoothly as they did and they ended up intertwined in the same bed without hesitation. 

“Good morning,” Steve finally mutters, slowly waking. There was something adorable in the way his eyelids would flutter open as he took a small, innocent yawn before coming to his own. 

“Утро,” Sergei replied. “How did you sleep?” 

“Quite good,” Steve was rolling out of bed. “You?” 

“You’re asking if I slept okay after finally fucking the guy I’ve liked for years?” 

Neither of them, truthfully, thought that they’d be waking up naked together quite that soon. Not that there were complaints; it was a natural pull they felt towards the other. Sergei didn’t want to waste any more time and Steve was the perfect companion to ease him into his desires. 

Steve grinned as he threw their combined dirty laundry at him. “If we hurry we can grab some breakfast before we have to get out of here.” 

The first thing Sergei learned about Steve during their time together was that he took impossibly fast showers. By the time he closed the door and came back out, barely 5 minutes had passed. Not that he minded, seeing Steve wrapped in a towel in his lower half and leaving his toned chest uncovered and free for his very noticeable gazing. It was impossible for Sergei not to stare, or to keep it hidden, frankly.

“You good there, babe?” Steve flashed him a smile, making matters that much worse.

“Oh, right, this,” Sergei fumbled with the dirty laundry he was supposed to be packing. “Someone was distracting me.” 

Steve wasted little time walking towards the edge of the bed Sergei was sitting on. Staring at him with those wide, puppy like eyes, Sergei embraced the way Steve learned over and took him another kiss. This time it was slow, earned, natural. There wasn’t anything holding back Sergei this time. No more anxieties of having a crush or fear of rejection or even the awkward come abouts of a relationship. He was free to be himself around Steve, like he always was, but to the fullest extent. 

It was Steve who slipped into the natural control last night, but Sergei’s eagerness wouldn’t be bottled as he leaned passionately in and grabbed the tips of Steve’s hair with his hand to bring his head as close to him as possible. He could feel Steve’s smirk on his skin which only fueled the fire inside of him to fasten the pace as he could feel Steve’s hand wrap around his neck. 

Sergei wasn’t expecting Steve to be the one to stop. He peeled off, with a shit-eating grin on his face no less, which at least put Sergei’s heart to rest that he had somehow messed up. 

“You better shower so we can eat,” Steve’s grin never faded. 

“ты такой маленький дразнит,” he muttered under his breath. Sergei stood up from the bed, pouting as he made his way towards the bathroom. 

The gleam of mischief in Stevie’s eyes grew as he stepped right in front of Sergei so he couldn’t pass. “What was that?” 

“You are such a little tease,” Sergei exaggerated with his accent. 

Steve, obviously amused with himself, hummed a little ‘you have no idea’ to himself as he moved back to let Sergei pass. It was the young Russian though who decided he needed to have the last say in the matter. Realizing he could make a quick dash to the bathroom and lock the door behind him, Sergei was successful in yanking Steve’s towel right off his body and running for cover. He was grateful for the strong lock on the door and even appreciated Steve’s cursing and dedication for payback. 

// 

Properly dressed and cleaned, they took the short elevator ride down to the first floor to see what their hotel had to offer in ways of free breakfast. It was the usual hotel buffet options, but given it was only a travel day and they didn’t play tonight, loading up their plates was deemed appropriate. 

Sergei was a big waffle guy and Steve covered his plate with scrambled eggs and bacon as they found a nearby high top table to sit at. Given it was late in the morning, there weren’t a lot of people around, just another older couple a few tables down. 

They sat there for a few minutes, enjoying their breakfast. Sergei was a slower eater, taking his time to cut up and enjoy each bite of his meal. Given he had seen him eat his pre-game meal so many times before, it always amazed Sergei how Steve could inhale his food without blinking an eye sometimes. 

“This is kinda nice.” Steve said, clearing off his plate. 

“Your eggs? The ones that are gone now?” 

“No,” Steve chucked. “You. Us. Just sitting here like a couple, kind of.” 

Couple? Sergei’s heart jumped at the word and the premise. All he really ever wanted to do the minute he saw the young Canadian was to be by his side in every way possible. “I definitely like the idea of that.” 

“I want you to know that last night wasn’t a one-time thing for me, Sergei.” Steve had this way of talking, this tone in his voice, that deep and serious and meaningful. It was the same tone Sergei had heard in the dressing room during intermissions or occasionally with the media. It was his honest, open, loyal tone. 

For such a long time all Sergei wanted was to be the one Steve relied on. Yeah, they had been teammates and good friends, but there was that pronounced impulse for more. To be the one they could rely on during all hours of the day, to be two of the best players in the league on the same team together, building off of this connection that had already been there both mentally and physically. 

“What are we then, from here on out?” Sergei was looking into his eyes, fishing for an answer. 

Steve had the feeling in his gut the first time he felt those lips on his. The sensation of lust, yes, but this deepening connection he already had spiraling out of control and consuming him the whole night. Steve was already falling head over heels. 

Going too fast would probably frighten Sergei though, right? Better to take things slow than halt them completely. If Sergei waited this long for him to come around, he could surely do the same. “What do you want to be?” 

They were both hesitant about being public. It was nothing to do with shame, but neither of them wanted to be a distraction to the team in the case of headlines and stories the media would try to spin. And the matter of the fact that there had never been two players in this situation before and the fear of response was a looming one. 

But in that moment, Sergei didn’t care about circumstances or opinions. He woke up with Steve in his arms and his heart at peace for the first time in a long time. Maybe it was his turn to finally confess. 

“I just wanna be your boyfriend, Stevie.” 

Warmth flooded Steve’s cheeks and the same sparkle from earlier reappeared in his eyes. It was exactly what he was secretly hoping to hear. Staring at Sergei, Steve noticed how his eyes were enlarged and his body and face seemed tense. That seemed to dissolve after Steve learned his body closer to the table before outreaching to grab Sergei’s shirt and pull his upper half much closer to him and place a quick but reassuring kiss on his head. “Then I’m your boyfriend, and now you’re mine.” 

They both sat there, flooded with relief and excitement. After years of inclination growing out of Sergei’s control and the waves of Steve’s finally discovered devotion - they finally had each other. 

It was when Steve saw Shanny get off the elevator and head towards the bus loop he was reminded of the problem they faced. Are they telling the team? 

Their bus left in 10 minutes, so it was a problem that might need fast solving. Everyone on the team would probably be supportive and thrilled but a secret shared with that many people was harder to contain. Neither of them felt comfortable being out yet, at least not this early into their only now official relationship. 

Steve’s eyes darted right back to Sergei. “What do you want to tell the guys?” 

“Igor already knows,” Sergei gulped. “Maybe Kozy and Slav, I don’t know. I probably can't keep it from Vladdie for very long.” 

“That’s fine. They wouldn’t say anything anyways,” Steve reassured. “It’s the stubborn North Americans that can’t keep their mouths shut.” 

“You’re the captain, you know, it’s your call.” 

“Sergei, you’re involved in this just as much as I am.” 

Ozzy and Vernon got off the elevator next, suitcases in hand, on the way to their ride. It was the sudden tick of worry that flared in Sergei’s heart that confirmed his answer as all he wanted to do was hide in case they saw him and Steve together. 

Sergei loved everyone on the team. They both did. Trust wasn’t the problem. But this relationship, it was new and fragile and delicate and there was a risk of jeopardy bringing this many people to speed with something that was only truly developing. 

Sergei was still the foreigner to most of the league, there were so many people who didn’t think he even belonged here. Feeling like he hadn’t truly proven himself until he won a damn championship, he didn’t need to give those jerks another reason of doubt. Not yet. 

In all reality, Steve would have been fine with the public relationship. He felt composed and calm enough in his experience. But he knew it was a different world for Sergei, and he felt this sense of protection towards him, so he knew it wasn’t an option right now. 

“I want to tell them,” Sergei spoke softly. “But not now. I think we should wait until after the playoffs.” That was 3 months from now, at least. It felt like the perfect amount of time for Sergei to bring them to a serious spot but have the relationship be short enough that hopefully there wouldn’t be a feeling of betrayal or complete secrecy. 

“We’ll do that then,” Steve smiled at him. Sergei was learning that just one of those smiles was all he needed to wash away his insecurities about any matter. 

It would be a little challenging, Steve thought, returning to their rooms to grab their belongings before the bus left for the airport. Starting a relationship but constantly hiding it from mostly everyone. But he’d do anything for Sergei, and he knew it was a mutual feeling, so he was determined to make it work. 

Throwing their things on the side bus compartments, they walked towards the back of the bus to the 2 empty chairs awaiting for them. 

Igor was engrossed in a book when Sergei walked by. Able to glance without suspicion to see Steve trailing close behind, he smiled to himself as he turned the page.


End file.
